Talk:INLACTA Future Generations. -Pokemon RP/@comment-99.244.161.132-20120513192302
(OOC- Holy cow, spare Yuki the horrors! This isn't the 1980's! And okay, I didn't realize...) Dosei observed the Pokemon within the spherical capsules. They were all so beautiful, it made her want to cry. All thse Pokemon...How could she pick just one? Kori immediately went for the cutest, squirmiest, most energetic pokemon she could get her hands on. This happened to be a tiny Chikorita. "This one! It's so cute, mom, look!" She snuggled it in her arms, nearly crushing the fragile creature in her hug. Yuki smiled. "A very good choice, Kori-chan." Ikuto shook his head. "You're always gong for the cute Pokemon, sis! If you want to be a trainer, you have to be strategic in choosing your partner. Battles aren't won by appearances." Kori made a face, sticking out her tongue and blowing a rasberry. "What if I dun wanna battle, Ikuto? I can be a co-ordinator too! How about that, jerk?" (My mental voice for Kori sounds surprisingly like Ami from Shugo Chara...) Ikuto turned away, picking up a pokeball with a water seal on it. "If you don't mind, I'll be picking Squirtle." he said, smuggly. The squirtle within mirrored his expression. Dosei rolled her eyes. "A perfect match." she said, sarcasm dripping from her every word. Yuki smiled. "Yet another fine pick. How about you, Saturn-chan? Which Pokemon will you be taking?" Dosei looked hard at the many Pokeballs. There was many it was overwhelming. Her head was spinning. Which would she choose? "I-I...I can't decide..." Kori stroked the Eevee's soft head. It bristled slightly. "If you can't choose, let Eevee-chan choose." "Kori!" Dosei scolded. "That's stupid. It's like having a baby choose. She won't know any better." "Stupid, is it?" asked Yuki, raising one eyebrow. "That's how I found my first...second Pokemon. Hime chose. She knew me better than I knew myself. She lived with me since I could walk. She knew what I looked for in a good companion." It was a fluke Dosei wanted to say, but as she knew from the events of that morning, it's never wise to pick a fight with her mother. "Pick for me, Shiro-chan." she said. And let the Eevee loose onto the tabl, to examine the pokeballs. She knew it was lunacy. She knew it wouldn't work. She'd just have to force the hand a bit. What did sh look for in a Pokemon? Loyalty, first and formost. A level-head. Intellegence, compassion...Understanding...A pokemon who understood her. She looked into the eyes of each Pokemon, searching for this level of understanbding. And then they locked eyes. Blue on black. Both shining with joy. She picked up the Pokeball, unknowing who she had chosen. Only that this Pokemon had those clear, beautiful black eyes that she had seen through the clear, red-tinted top of the pokeball. She dropped it to the floor. There was a silver light, and the Pokemon appeared to her. "A Torchic?" mused her mother. "That's a first. A Korudo, picking a fire-type...As long as you like it though..." The firey bird nudged playfully, yet forcefully at the snow white Eevee. Yuki giggled. "They like each other. Another first...Fire and Ice, finally playing nice." Dosei nodded. "Yeah, this is the one I want...Her name is Kasai-chan..." Kori smiled. "And this is Kino-kun!" The Chikorita swung her leaf enthiusiastically. Dosei giggled. It wouldn't be so happy when Kori dressed him up in dresses with flowers and ribbons. "And lastly, this is Leiko!" Ikuto annouced. Dosei couldn't help but smile once again. Leiko...an all too fitting name foir an arrogant girl. Their mother looked as if she were about to cry. She dabbed her eyes. "You kids have grown up so much..."